herofandomcom-20200223-history
Thalia Grace
|hobby = Serving Artemis |goals = To serve Artemis |family = |friends = Jason Grace Percy Jackson Annabeth Chase Grover Underwood Luke Castellan (formerly) Artemis Piper McLean Leo Valdez Hunters of Artemis |enemies = Kronos Titans Luke Castellan Other Monsters |type of hero = Tritagonist Immortal demigod |size = 250 }} Thalia Grace is the daughter of Zeus (the Greek God of the Sky) and the late Beryl Grace, the older sister of Jason Grace (whom Beryl had with Zeus's Roman form Jupiter), the lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis and a character in the Greek mythology series Percy Jackson and the Olympians and it's Greco-Roman sequel series The Heroes of Olympus. In the films, she as portrayed by Paloma Kwiatkowski, and Katelyn Mager younger. Background Thalia was born on 22 December 1987https://riordan.fandom.com/wiki/Important_Dates to an actress named Beryl Grace and the Greek sky god Zeus. When Thalia was seven, Zeus returned this time in his Roman form Jupiter and had a son with Ms. Grace named Jason. When her mother gave Jason away to Hera, Thalia left home and when she was twelve she met another demigod, a fourteen-year-old son of Hermes named Luke Castellan and they ran away from two separate homes, and together they ran across the country fighting monsters. Eventually, they found a seven-year-old daughter of Athena named Annabeth Chase and eventually found by a satyr named Grover Underwood who brought them to Camp Half-Blood. Thalia gave her life for her friends who ran on ahead while she fought a horde of monsters. But Zeus taking pity on his daughter turned her soul into the tree that resides on Camp Half-Blood Hill. ''Percy Jackson & the Olympians'' ''Sea Of Monsters'' At the very end of the Sea of Monsters Thalia makes her debut. With the Golden Fleece returned, it healed more than the restoration of the tree, it also released Thalia, who would forever be a main character of the series. ''The Titan's Curse'' Thalia is a main character in the third book. She leads the quest to take on the Titan Atlas. She is believed to be the demigod that the ultimate prophecy revolves around, but in the end, she instead joins the Hunters of Artemis. ''The Last Olympian'' Thalia returns for the final battle, where she and her hunters help the fight on Olympus alongside Percy Jackson and friends. The Heroes of Olympus ''The Lost Hero'' It is revealed in the Lost Hero main character Jason Grace is actually Thalia's little brother, who had been missing since he was a child. The two reunite, and she makes an appearance alongside her hunters. The Blood of Olympus She meets with Reyna at San Juan to help with the giant Orion, who is hunting them. Personality Thalia is an exceptionally brave, strong, and caring girl, though she can be profoundly stubborn, prideful and assertive, much like her father Zeus. In some ways she's similar to Artemis, as she enjoys being around her fellow hunters and is a great fighter. Is also very loyal to those she trusts and respects. Unlike her fellow hunters, Thalia does not mind being around boys. When Thalia meets Apollo for the first time, she refers to him as "hot", and not just because he is the sun god. Thalia Grace has acrophobia, a fear of heights which is ironic because her father Zeus is lord of the sky. Appearance Thalia has electric blue eyes, spiky black hair and wears goth-like clothing. Gallery Images Thalia_Grace.jpg Thalia-Graphic-Novel.jpg|Thalia in the graphic novel. Thalia-Film.png|Thalia in the Sea of Monsters film. Trivia *As revealed in "The Titan's Curse", Thalia is a fan of Green Day but is not a fan of Jesse McCartney. Category:Teenagers Category:Immortals Category:Siblings Category:Book Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Arrogant Category:Female Category:Fighter Category:Related to Villain Category:Percy Jackson Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Loyal Category:Strong-Willed Category:Amazons Category:Strategists Category:Thrill-Seekers